yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 15 Stand off
Pallas: -Donnie had been locked away in his workshop making new things and coming up with new ideas when Zero bursts trough the door. Donnie almost pays no attention to Zero. Not because of wanting to ignore him, but because of the fact that Donnie is so focused on his work at the moment. See the past few days had been something different in what Donnie had planned. He went on a date with Miyuki thanks to the help of Zero and he felt that he should re-focus himself to the plan. Zero and Hunter were not bothered by the fact that Donnie went out, it actually made them feel better about the plan. That at least Donnie is still human somewhere deep down and not just some killing war machine. So now he has been on a sleep deprived workload. Fixing the suit that he had not worn since the fight he had with Keyo. But the most interesting work of them all is what he has been doing to his blades. The more he can get time to work with them, the better it makes him. Finally, Zero bursts through the door and says-"D-Man you're going to want to hear this."-After this is said, Donnie does not react because of how focused he is on his work. It takes Zero to shake Donnie a bit before he turns around and says-"ah...uhhh...see what?"-they had not been around to hear the voice over that Keyo sent but was able to get a recorded version from their people within the city. Zero plays the tape and Keyo's message plays like a record. Donnie listens and begins to think of strategies that Keyo may be using to lure them into a possible trap. But then he looks at Zero and says-"Why does this matter? There is no yet need to meet the Man. It is possible that he is just upset and jealous of how much publicity I and this "dark god" fellow have been getting."-After saying this, Donnie goes back to his work as if the conversation was over but it is not over for Zero. Zero quickly turns Donnie back around and says with conviction-"Sir, we need you to go meet Keyo."-Upon hearing this, Donnie raises a brow and then Zero continues on by saying-"D-Man this is an opportunity to spread the cause over to Keyo. The plan ends with him....why not use this time to send a hard message? Keyo believes himself the Ruler of this City....not you. He has shown no sign of defeat over your fight with him...Get out there and show just how powerful you can be. Use the Tanks if you have too."-Donnie then quickly stands up and says-"No....we cannot use the Tanks. Not yet. Instead....I will go alone. If Keyo wants to meet then by all means...lets meet."-Donnie then walks out of the room and begins to get ready for this ride. He washes up a bit beforehand, not wanting to look like he just came out of working. Afterword he grabs his black pants and black boots. After this is done he grabs his black leather jacket. Finally, the final touch being the two blades and two arm braces. He has yet to be pushed into using the full extent of the blades and would not want to reveal all of its ability before he needs too. After he was ready to go, he walks to the garage where Zero is waiting by the Escalade. Donnie smirks a bit while he puts his mask on and his voice changes to DeadShot's dark English voice and says-"Zero my friend....this is a trip for one."-And he walks past the Escalade. Zero looks puzzled as he hears that he cannot go. This was the first mission since Unit Bad Blood was formed that he could not attend. Donnie walks over to his 48' panhead motorcycle and says to Zero-"I will be back soon enough. Do not fret."-And after saying this, Donnie drives off thought the garage and makes his way to the designated meeting area. As he drives to the area he calls into Codename: Flybird and says-"send the Reaper over with the package just in case. I'm flying blind and would like a flashlight."-the codes were sent and the Reaper Drone flies into the sky from one of his secure locations and is going to meet Donnie at the meeting place. As he drove through the cars and ran the lights he listened to "Hells Bells" by ACDC and got rather pumped up and hoped that maybe something could pop off. Guess he will just have to wait and see if it does or doesn't.- XxDensukexX: Tetsu would be at his home with his father actually having a nice chat for once. Not about business, or crime, or anything, but simply a good old fashion talk. “So yeah, bascily, I got jumped in the fourth grade over some girl who didn’t like me the way I liked her. Haha man I was a loser” Ochigi sighed, and said with a smile, eating dinner at his computer as usuall. Dispite his looks, Ochigi was actually a decent cook. The man could make a meal with rice almost any day of the week If he really wanted to. “Ah common pops, you stood up for what you beilived in. I bet you could take down a couple of tanks in the God suit if you gave it a go!” Tetsu laughed, and his father sneered. “ooooh if you weren’t peak human I’d….hm? I’m picking up a weird frequency on the satellites system. Its an audio.” “Link it up, could be something about the discovery of who’s behind those explosions.” Tetsu and Ochigi listened to the man’s voice. He’d requested The Dark God and Deadshot, meet him in District two on the east side. “Dead Shot? Who’s that?” Tetsu questioned. “Ah I forgot to mention you wernt the only masked vigilantie around the area. There was one before you but his actions aren’t exactly….heroic. He’s more of an archetypal anti hero.” Ochigi rubed his chin in thought. “I don’t know about this meeting Tetsu. We know that no one has info on you or The Dark God, so why would someone call two “heroes” to a meeting. He may require your services on some level of team work”. Ochigi turned to Tetsu, only to see him in the gravity chamber suiting up. Ochigi stood up and walked twords the tank. “Tetsu, make sure your camera is on at all times. This is a combat awareness mission, so use only standard violence, no killing unless it cannot, and I mean CANNOT be helped. I don’t want you to experience that guilt.” Tetsu was suited up as the Dark God, and stood before his father. He nodded, and said “I got you. No lives will be taken, only saved. I’ve got this dad.” And with that Tetsu takes the pressure shoot from between the mountains. He is shot upwards twords the sky, and when at the peak of his height, he takes off using his pressure boots. He flies at a good speed of 100mph, making sure to reach his destination as quick as he could, mapping the coordinates to east district 2. DarkKeyome: I stood my hands sitting deep within my pockets as I waited my eyes low and concentrated as I waited for the vigilantes to make and show face. I had my arms crossed seeming to be focused and a bit agitated, No men were with me. Just me and myself... due to my battle with Danchou I was used to soloing things, I didn’t feel the need to bring my men with me. I wore an all black suit with a tie, I hadn’t bothered to change my spiky jet black raven hair sat back as the cancer stick burned in my mouth. I looked around the area... it was so empty, for once this place seemed dead and it kind of made me wonder if everyone hauled ass when they heard the 3 of us all meeting here. I had my dual 45's on me. And a wore a bullet proof vest under my chest. My automailed arm hugging my tightly. I turned to my right to see... an odd demonic looking male. “ Tch, why the fuck do you always show face when im alone. “ “ Duh keyome, cuz your bored baby I know you need me around. Specially now...” I eyed the demonic replica of myself...” Your just in my head I know your not real.” “ Oh but I am keyome, im so real... real to you. And you are the only one who can bring me to the physical world...” I eyed the entity as he stepped infront of me. His dark as coal skin glowed in the midnight. “ I can bring you power.... Stop fucking around like you dont need me...” He said in a serious tone. “ Whats your name...” I said to my 'Darker' side. ' “ My name? Hm... im Oni... Hahah yeaaahhh I like that. You can call me... Oni..” He said to me as his body vanished as the lights of a black escalade made it fade away with its bright light. I sighed... and had my arms crossed. Only reason why I drew these guys out is because I need to know just what the fuck they were getting at... what were they doing, what were they planning. HyonekoHyuuga: I Had been walking through district 2 checking on my clinics as usual when i heard keyo's broadcast. A meeting eh? Mmmm.. might be worth checking out and the location was close so, yeah why not i'll see what our 'ruler' has to say. it was a good thing i had my shot of syrum to renew my micromachine count. The little machines took an arm and a leg to produce but it had been worth it, no more need for a vest. I checked my dual .45s and adjusted my leather jacket it was getting colder the moon light a good sign if the lights went out there'd be some light to see and i didn't need it but reallying on these enhancements would be foolish. I turned intothe lot as my thoughts turned to what this meeting was going to be about. The self proclaimed super heros? the new gangs? some new grand scheme? Pallas: -As he drove rode his bike down the city streets and listening to his ACDC he began to enjoy himself. No matter what is going on in the shitty place he calls his home, riding a badass hog though through the city and listening to true rock is always a good time. He too was alone, only because he felt confident enough that he would enjoy the meeting if it was an ambush. He felt invincible. The sound of his hog burning gas under his legs made him speed up and get to the meeting area faster. Finally after a long drive, he slowly comes to a stop ten feet away from Keyome. He cuts the engine off and sits in his hog, not moving. It was as of he was creating a stare down with the man he yearns to kill. The silence was more then enough to feel the tension between the two of them. After a minute if silence he gets off his hog and slowly walks over to Keyome. The sound of his boots hitting the broken gravel are the only sounds that can be heard in these few seconds. Then when he gets a few feet away from Keyome, he releases a small chuckle. The fact that his target is this close sent "The Other Guy" into a frenzy. Under the mask this was more than visible as his eyes flutter from normal to glowing. The glow shows that "The Other Guy" wants to come out but the receding shows how Donnie wants to hold him in just so he can hear what lies Keyome will say to him. The fact that no one knew who he was, is the best weapon of all. Everyone else can treat him as they please and Donnie can easily be able to spot a lie from the truth. And knowing how Keyome is....anything can happen. But after releasing his chuckle he says in his dark English voice-"Well now...you grace us with your presenc....Keyome....."-he then raises his hands perpendicular to his body and says-"To what do I owe the pleasure....of being requested by a man....such as yourself?..."-after saying that, he puts his arms down to his side and waits to hear what he has to say.- IzzyDaPada: I watched as he made the announcment over the intercome. I had been left in charge of..Nami? Well maybe I could get to know her. I offered her a polite smile. But I had alterative motives now to set into motion. I looked to Nami...quietly thinking to myself. *Do I put her into possible danger if I bring her to this meeting location..Or do I stay where its safe..Tch..When do I play it safe now a days.* I looked to Nami with a smile. "I have a place to be, do you want to come along?" I started to stand up from the table as I watched Keyome leave, noticing a possible exchange of words. *Hm. Can't go that way.* I shifted my glance around as I spotted a way around. I remembered that I had grabed my cell phone as I slipped it from its case around my thigh pouch and flipped it open and pushed a number as I put it to my ear heard it ring and pick up, as Daichi was on the other line and backed to where I was heading. "District 2 east-side. Daichi. Personally. I don't want you to argue with me right now. Just pick me up. With protection." I hung up the phone and looked to Nami. "I have a car waiting for us. It should be here in 10 minutes. Let's go before tall, dark and possibly has orders sees us leave okay?" I made my way for the door and slipped out and headed in the direction of the door. If Nami followed or not. I clearly didn't see as I kept my eyes around me and on where the man was left standing at the front door. I wanted to see what possibly went down in this said location for myself. XxDensukexX: Tetsu would arrive at the location, and see a man, who appears to be smoking, in a rather nice outfit Tetsu admitted to himself. He hovered for a minute, and descended down upon where the two men stood, as they formed a triangle formation. A loud “clank” would be made as Tetsu made his descent, his cape slowly draping over his shoulders, as he looks at the two. He recongnized the smoking man as the man he had a parkur race with. So this is keyome Tasanagi, leader of the Kagemaru. A strong politcal figure he is indeed. Though Tetsu knew he couldn’t touch him. Even if he was put behind bars, he’d be out in an hour or less. Tetsu had to play smart here and abided by what ever the hell was going on. He looked at the two men behind his visor, and spoke aloud “Why have you called us here? It’s not every day you call two masked men, and a yakuza head together…” Tetsu had a certain angst in hi voice when he said the word “Yakuza”. He hated them. With the upmost passion, and seeing one in person, only added fuel to the fire of rage in his soul. But he steeled his mind, and held on to his sanity. He decided to listen and see just what was in store, for one could not ignore the assortment of things is pretty abnormal, even for a day in This city. His jet black armour gleaming in the moon light, he stood there and waited patiently for a reply or an answer. NamikazeSoudai: Nami had been staring at her for some time now, studying her, growing suspicious of the woman by the moment. She followed her when she got up, but before she could say more she blurted out. "Are you sleeping with my nii-sama?" She questioned, making it like a interogation..Would she take no for a answer? Probably not, she would not believe anything this woman said, cause in her mind she wanted it to be true. She wanted Keyome to have someone, knowing how happy she was when she had Kirei..If she had Kirei anymore.. Did she ever have her? They were both in a depression, needing something to dig them out of it, it just so happened to be each other at the time and now what? Did Kirei need and care for Nami as she did before? It was a shame she was leaving already, wanting to play in the cars a bit longer or throw pillows at Keyome.. DarkKeyome: I watched them approach me and I continued to watch them my eyes low, almost bored even. “..Hm..” I said leaning my head back down lighting anotehr cigeratte and blowing it out of my mouth. “... Dead-shot. And... the Dark God..” I said looking around shaking my head. “ And I thought I was starting to become the craziest person in this town. “ I moved from my standing spot turning to my left from the men closing my eyes to open them back up. Slowly my arm reached to grip the jacket side on the right pulling out my weapon or better yet presenting it. “ I have a gun, but I dont want to fight... no. Not today.” I said crossing my arms. “ Honestly... I dont care what your motives are...” I said looking at them both out of the corner of my eye. “ I dont give'a fuck about two fucking lunatics running amuck in this town. And if you think here to fight you both would be fucking stupid too. “ I heard oni speak to me. “ YEEAAHH.. LOOK AT THE ONE FUCKER WITH THE MASK, THE FUCKS UP WITH HIS TEETH, AND LOOK KEYOME LOOOOOK... Look at... Douchebag boy wonder over here... BAHAHAHAAH!” Oni smacked his knee laughing but I igonred him. Fucking idoit. “ Im holding a fighting tournament.... Like the GMAF have every year. This time... its a bit different. “ I said to the men looking left to right. “ Have any of you guys been to Zarfain? Or better yet New China? Where the Armada reisde and are currently holding the place as there own. Ha... yeah we shall be having our tournament there. Placed in the wilderness with up to 100 other contestants but only one will win. Death... is highly proabbly. But there is a profit to be made. The winner... will get 20,000,000 Tanz, and a high sponsor from the GMAF and be interantionally global like famous... eveeryone will know you.” I said looking down at my feet. “ You two are welcome... to join. But.... that doesnt mean were friends oh and...” I leaned forward tapping at The Dark God's suit. “Shit like that.... wont do you any good out there. We fight like men... no weapons. Just warriors on the plains.” I said pacing around. “ The tournament departure will be in 4 days, at the outter dock in on the west side of District 1, is where all the fights from New America will meet.. so we can all goto China together as 1 continental unit at first. “ HyonekoHyuuga: So these were the ones keyo called out? Both of them in glorified costumes but underneath mmmmm all rippling muscle of a man. Who wouldn't i kill for them? So ok thier ego's are bigger than thier cocks, what woman really cared when they had a body like that to keep them warm and satisfied at night? But what's a rich ass yakuza woman to do? Only one i could see me getting my claws on is that 'Dark God' or whatever wonder boy called himself. I sighed and listened in seeing that none of the three had seen me walk in on thier meeting and take a seat on one of the new mustang models. Ah mustangs were my favorite maybe I'd take this baby with me when this was over. Hmmm a tournament over seas? This one offered 20,000,000 tanz and a sponser? World fame? Oh now this got my intrest! Regretfully it was a fighting tournament....I hate them so but.... could i really say no to that reward? answer was FUCK NO I CAN'T! A chance to show all these fools that even though the ChiTori were quiet we didn't submit especially to that puffed-up, attension hog, sleeze bag keyo. I was going to get on that plane and take it all home to my girls. I shook my head, i knew what would be comming when i arrived. A prissy rich girl going to fight she has no chance blah blah blah. they'd find out that not all of us gre up so papered by our dadies. Pulling my cell out of my jacket pocket i called into the office. " Ladies I just heard some interesting news, seems we might run into some much needed respect soon but i'll keep you posted there may be more this can bring to us." IzzyDaPada: I had stopped dead in my tracks hearing Nami...ask....that question...Oh my god... I blinked at her as Daichi pulled up. I take in a few breaths to clear my mind. "Nami..I am not sleeping with him. I promise you on my honor as a geisha..That is against our Code of Honor..But as a human being I do find him attractive.." I said that outloud. Oh dear lord, I said that out loud. It was the truth, if that gave her her answer. I remembered then..Hajime, I had never done a single thing with him before his disapearence months ago. Stepping out of the car Daichi would clear his throats. "Ma'am. Daiki is in location, we are just awaiting on you, and possibly your guest." I waved my hand a bit as I looked to Nami still. "Give us a few moments Daichi please." Daichi would nod his head and keep his distance but he did make sure that Isabel was always in his line of sight. "But..Nami..Why do you ask if I am sleeping with Keyome or not?" Meanwhile Daiki had been at the scene of the meeting, getting the information of this so called tornament. He would frown and think to himself. *Would she honestly take part in this? Wouldn't surprise me..but..Tch..We can't let her do this. This would be reachless on her part. Then again, she has done nothing but be reckless since..He left..She needs something stable..if remotely close to it..* He had wore a serious look on his face as he watched, and thought to himself. Finally, Daiki pulled out his phone and started to take down information. Fame, money and all the works. Something that, would boost the business of Nakayama corps. But he thought she wouldn't do it at all. But all the while he send the information to Daichi's phone. The twins would rely information between each other over their phones. Pallas has joined the chat NamikazeSoudai: Nami was about to ask a whole different question by Isa brought it back up, silencing her 'whats a geisha' question. She knew they were pretty women, probably the most attractive she had ever seen, but she didn't really know what they did, what was the different from one woman looking like that to another.. Right now Isabelle wasn't exactly dressed as she pictured Geisha..She wondered if geisha and geysurs were connected, geysurs being the man term for one. But anyway, back to the question at hand. "Cause your pretty, and i want Keyome to have someone pretty." She said kindly. She looked down at herself, not exactly pretty..Cute sure, she had plenty of cuteness, but pretty and/or attractiveness wasn't words she would use to describe herself. So she didn't think she was Keyome eye candy, but surely this woman was..Little did she know a lot of women were eye candy to Keyome, he just had good restraints. "Where are we driving to? Candy store?" She smiled happily, although her pockets were filled with candy already. Pallas: AM Brock Obama: -as he saw the one known as Dark God he couldn't help but think to himself-"So this guy thinks he can wear a suit like me....that'll change real quick. My suit is the closest thing to a god anyone will ever get...."-His thoughts almost made him lose focus of what Keyo was saying as he snaps out of his trance. He listens to what Keyome has to say and it really did not excite him. The goal of his mission is to not win some money that he has no need for. Or be chosen as the strongest fight in the world. It was to free his City from the shackles that are the corrupt. The tournament just did not hit him positively. But the chance to kill Keyome man to man is an opportunity that will never come up again. He sighed and said sarcastically-"Well is suits are allowed....then I'm guessing that masks aren't either...."-he smirked under the mask as he slowly raised his hands to his face. He clicked a button on the side of the mask as smoke shoots out of the hoses as it is releasing the pressure that is used to hold the mask still. Then he slowly removes the mask away from his face while the smoke is still keeping him invisible so to speak. Then he places the mask in his right hand and the smoke begins to clear up. Then his face becomes visible to everyone. At this time before everyone notices, Donnie is sent back to a flashback from a few days ago. Donnie says to a man in a white coat-"So what happened to me Doc?"-then the man in the coat turns around and says-"Well Mr.Yun, your body is taking its long term effect to the serum you drank. The scars that you earned through battles are just skin that could never fully heal. And because of the healing abilities that the serum give you....it will heal the scars to full effect as well. Even the two over your eye that were cut by the adamantium blades that killed your parents. In a basic sense, you will look like as if you never had an injury in battle. Even your hair will return to its natural form because of the serum."-Donnie is quiet for a moment and then asks-"Will people recognize me?"-then the doctor says quickly-"Quite frankly....no. The serum is healing everything you've ever had over time. The scars, the broken bones, even the torn muscles. You will still show a resemblance to the man you were....but even your jawline will change rapidly. At most...you will be a man that looks like Donnie Yun. But nothing like the man that everyone knows."-Donnie smirks a bit and then says-"thanks doc."- then kills the doctor by breaking his neck.-"can't have any loose ends doc....sorry."-And that leads us up to now. As te smoke clears the sky they would all take hold of "DeadShot": The Man who Killed Donnie Yun. His face clean of any scars and blemishes he had before. He looked like he just walked off a photo-shoot for a mens clothing line. th perfect specimen from the Super Soldier Serum. He smirks and says in what would be his normal voice. Even that being slightly changed because of the injuries he took in Jiu-Jitsu and tearing muscles in his neck that healed-"Now you can see just who will be fighting you at this tournament you mentioned."-His bright blue contact eyes staring down Keyome with a smirk on his face. Just like a crazed and demented person.- DarkKeyome: Slowly my face bore on the man that was now showing his face to me. The Dark god never spoke another word until he simply said. “...Ill be there.” With a hard turn the mans body moved with the swiftness his cape flapping in the air before he ran to the wall dashing into an alley way and wall jumping left to right until he got out of sight...” That.... pakour skill..” I said to myself... it seemed, all to Deja Vu... Ah but anyways I turned to Dead shot cocking an eyebrow up. “... If you think you, and that other guy are good guys around here your wrong...” I said placing my hands within my pockets “ You think evil can make other evils look evil sir...? I’ve heard about the Dark God and you. Tch... back in the day super heroes didn’t kill people...” I put my hands behind my head as I walked away from him getting a small distance of 2 feet. “ You know the differences between me and you.... I do what you do, but then I give back. I help the kids, I help the elderly...... but I do it for my community because I care. Now ask yourself this....” As I said this... I could hear Danchou in the back ground when he asked me something similar. As I spoke the words.... im sure Donnie could see his old boss through me at that very moment. “ What have you done.... to help anyone.....Dead-shot.” I said this in a serious tone, not offensive just a simple question. “ Everything is a war out here, no ones the good guy... I help people but at the end of the day im just another two big gangster working for his next big check...” I turned my head to the right and then back at this man. “ After the tournament.... quit this life. Of Crime and Murder and be better..... than what I am make a difference another way because you don’t have to do these things...” I said to the man, over the few months my voice had gotten thicker... I know I sounded a bit older but I didn’t feel or look older. IzzyDaPada: I looked at the girl infront of him. Some how, I didn't expect for her to say that I was pretty. Being I was out of my normal attire and I hadn't thought of my looks in a while. I looked at Nami, with a soft, kind smile. "Thank you..I'm flattered you would say such kind words. But you are also pretty inside and out and in your own way." Which, my words were true and honest. Daichi would clear his throat. "Ma'am..Daiki has information that should be discussed in the car.." Turning my head over my shoulder to look at him I nodded my head. Turning my glance back to Nami, I stepped towards the car and opened the door. "Well if you want, I could treat you to candy." I offered her a warm smile. It was the least I could do. Daiki had that other end covered. Maybe I could run into Keyo at some point and get more information from him..or whatever Daiki knew that now could be of help. While Daiki was at the meeting, Daiki kept his attention on the people infront of him..This so called "Dead Shot" and "Dark God" and this new woman. Bringing up the phone, he started to snap pictures of the three of interest. Sending them Daichi's ways with a text mentioning "For future reference." He went back to being a no body as he kept his presence to himself, but all the while keeping up on the conversation. NamikazeSoudai: Candy? She got into the car.. Probably not a good trait to have, someone could pull up in a dark van and say: 'I got candy' and she would shoot into the back of the car foolishly probably. Although she would hit and kill the person immediatly if they didn't have any lolipops, before he would get to do what he intended.. But that wasn't the case for Isa. She got into the car with her, looking up at the man with her wondering who the person was. She leaned across Isabelle's legs and took the soda bottle with soda in it that was over there, she was too casual and care-free, Isa and Daiki could be talking about the end of the world and she probably wouldn't say much other than.. "No more lolipops?" Pallas: -As he listened to Keyome's testimony, he couldn't help but chuckle at it. The fact that he was making himself to look like a saint and then throw in some bad things about him...was just all to funny. And the best thing of all...he didn't recognize him. Everything was going as perfect as it could be. But he did have a point. It's one thing to say you are going to help the City and another is doing it. The plan is going as well as it can and giving money to the community would be a bad thing to do at this time. Why give money to people? So Keyome can go extort it from them? CHarging people money for "protection." Why give people money when the people he is trying to kill will just take it back. And when Keyome echoed the same words that Danchou used, he died of laughter on the inside. It was hilarious. Even "The Other Guy" got a chuckle about it. But just like everything else, it made sense. And it got him thinking.-"You know what Keyome...in another life...I bet we could have been friends hahaha."-He then turns around and begins to walk back to his Hog until he realizes something. He slides around and facs Keyo and looks at the AutoMail arm and asks-"So I am guessing you are fighting with that Arm in the tourney? But then that won't be very "Warrior" like would it? haha. Think about that when you wanna talk about being a "man" to the wonder boy over their in his suit."-He then gets on his hog and prepares to ride off into the night, feeling accomplished in his goal today. Then he sees the girl he sensed out come by and yell something out. He thinks to himself-"Is she worth the trouble to kill? Nah...I don't think so."- Category:ARK 2